NIGHT OF WIJNRUIT
| releaseUS = December 5, 2006 | isbnUS = 1-4215-0614-9 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 131. The True Will 132. Creeping Limit 133. memories in the rain2 "the nocturne" 134. memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary" 135. memories in the rain2 op.3 "Affected By the Night"This chapter originally appears as rain2 op.3 "Stepping Into Darkness" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 136. memories in the rain2 op.4 "night of wijnruit" 137. Surrounding Clutch 138. Individual Thoughts 139. Drowsy,Bloody,Crazy | chapterEn = 131. The True Will 132. Creeping Limit 133. memories in the rain 2: Nocturne 134. memories in the rain 2, op.2: Longing for Sanctuary 135. memories in the rain 2, op.3: Affected by the Night 136. memories in the rain 2, op.4: Night of Wijnruit 137. Surrounding Clutch 138. Private Thoughts 139. Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy | cover = Tōshirō Hitsugaya | image2 = | caption2 = }} Night of Wijnruit is the sixteenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The scheduled execution of former Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki has been moved up and is now just hours away. Meanwhile, the Soul Society is in chaos, with Shinigami drawing swords against one other. Something is rotting at the core of the Soul Society, but who, or what, could be behind it? Bleach All Stars Chapters 131. The True Will Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Toshiro Hitsugaya # Momo Hinamori # Gin Ichimaru # Izuru Kira # Sosuke Aizen (flashback) # Soifon (flashback) 132. Creeping Limit Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Toshiro Hitsugaya # Gin Ichimaru # Izuru Kira # Rangiku Matsumoto # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Rukia Kuchiki 133. memories in the rain2 "the nocturne" Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Momo Hinamori # Toshiro Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru (flashback) # Renji Abarai # Zangetsu # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Zabimaru # Rukia Kuchiki # Kaien Shiba (flashback) 134. memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary" Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Jushiro Ukitake # Kaien Shiba (flashback) # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Kiyone Kotetsu (flashback) # Sentarō Kotsubaki (flashback) # Miyako Shiba (flashback) # Metastacia (flashback) 135. memories in the rain2 op.3 "Affected By the Night" Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Jushiro Ukitake # Kaien Shiba # Metastacia 136. memories in the rain2 op.4 "night of wijnruit" Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Metastacia # Kaien Shiba # Rukia Kuchiki # Jushiro Ukitake 137. Surrounding Clutch Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Toshiro Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru # Izuru Kira # Rukia Kuchiki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Makizō Aramaki # Orihime Inoue # Yachiru Kusajishi # Uryū Ishida # Ganju Shiba # Yasutora Sado # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Zangetsu 138. Individual Thoughts Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Hisana Kuchiki (flashback) # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Shuhei Hisagi # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Soifon # Nanao Ise # Shunsui Kyōraku # Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai # Chojiro Sasakibe # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yasutora Sado # Ganju Shiba # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Makizō Aramaki 139. Drowsy,Bloody,Crazy Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kenpachi Zaraki # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Shuhei Hisagi # Makizō Aramaki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Ganju Shiba # Uryū Ishida # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ikkaku Madarame # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki References 16